Season 5! Love, Love, Love
by anonymousgirl25
Summary: This is the first time writing episodes to go with a season so sorry if I haven't done good! Please read and review so I know what to do next time. Thankyou!


This is the first time I've done a fanfiction as episodes in seasons.  
So here it goes..

**Season 5  
Love, Love, Love**

The song in the courtyard just finished and Kurt found his lips on Blaine's, this is where he was supposed to be, he had missed this boy so much.  
They pulled away, Blaine smiled and jumped off the table and helped Kurt down with him, they interlocked hands and walked to Blaine's locker to get his stuff to go home, they forgot all about the picnic, somebody else could pick that up, at the moment they didn't care about anything, they just wanted a catch up with eachother.  
Blaine led Kurt down to his locked, just talking to him, they arrived and got Blaine's books out to take home, before Blaine closed his locker Kurt held it open.  
"you still have that photo of us?" pointing to the photo of them two leaning against a wall sometime in the summer before he went off to New York, Rachel took the photo and everyone had to admit it was the most perfect photo ever(btw it's the one of them in Blaine's locked, if your wondering what photo I'm on about)  
"yeah, it's a perfect photo, I didn't want to chuck it away" Blaine said quietly.  
"your perfect, I love you so much" Kurt said truthfully with love in his eyes, Blaine had tears in his eyes and said "not as perfect as you, I love you too so much"  
Kurt close Blaine's locker and whispered in his ear "come on babe, let's get going, we still have some catching up to do" winking he walked off down the hallway, with Blaine staring after him, smiling to himself.  
He caught up with Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed him cheek, they stayed like that while walking all the way to Kurt's car with Blaine whispering sweet words into Kurt's ear.

They arrived at Kurt's house and wasted no time in getting up to Kurt's bedroom while discarding their clothes, thankfully nobody was here.  
This had to be the perfect moment in either of the boy's life, they were reunited forever.  
Kurt woke up to kisses on his neck and nibbling on his ear.  
"Hmmm, I've missed this, I've missed you so much" Kurt said, sleep still in his voice.  
"I've missed you too beautiful" Blaine said leaning over behind Kurt so he could see his face and kissed him softly on his lips.  
They finally got up and got dress, Kurt had to go to the airport to go back to New York, they said their goodbyes, promised to talk to eachother nearly everyday, promised to Skype eachother every night, they made this promise by sharing one last kiss.

Burt was driving Kurt to the 'airport' but Kurt knew where he was going really, come on his best friends are Rachel and Santana of they let it slip, he didn't know what to think about it really, he loved Blaine so much, but was he ready to get engaged so young? He kept asking himself questions, did he love Blaine? Yes, will he ever find anybody else like Blaine? No, does he want to spend the rest of his live with Blaine? Yes and that is where he got him answer from.

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, it fit perfectly.  
"You're sure about this right? This is what you really want?" Blaine asked Kurt.  
"Yes I am sure this is what I want, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" "I love you too so much" Blaine said back with so much passion in his voice.  
Rachel and Santana had planned Blaine and Kurt a surprise party in the Dalton common room, they all went there and loads of people where there ready to celebrate Blaine and Kurt's engagement.  
Kurt was talking to Rachel about her part in Funny Girl.  
"You are going to get the part Rachel, you was probably amazing and they would be stupid to let go of you"  
"Thank you for supporting me Kurt, you truly are a great best friend"  
They carried on talking and then suddenly Kurt felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and a whisper in his hear "hey gorgeous"  
Kurt smiled and turned around to kiss Blaine on the cheek "hey beautiful"  
"I'll leave you two alone" Rachel said with a smile and a wink and walked over to talk to Santana and Mercedes.  
Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and said something that was so simple but had so much meaning to it and that Blaine completely understood him "ready to celebrate?" Kurt said in a whisper, all Blaine did was nod his head and that is how they found themselves led naked in Kurt's bed cuddles up with eachother with Blaine spooning Kurt from behind, he whispered in Kurt's ear "I love you fiancé" and Kurt whispered back "I love you too so much fiancé" and they drifted off to sleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
